Eu mentiria!
by Sabrina Martins
Summary: • "Kurosaki Ichigo era meu melhor amigo e eu adorava tudo nele."


**Título:** Eu Mentiria.

**Autora:** Sabrina Martins

**Observações:**

•Essa é uma **SONGFIC**, pois é baseada na música **I'd Lie da Taylor Swift.**

•O POV é da Rukia.

•Como todos sabem, os personagens citados pertencem a Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Eu mentiria! - One Shot - **Capítulo único

Lá estava eu, sentada em um banco de ônibus desconfortável, com tecido escuro e preenchido por uma espuma amarela e fina. Tédio. Escutava uma música alta e na minha face estava expressa o quão entediada eu estava. Aquele ônibus mechia de um lado para o outro, mas precisava dele para chegar ao meu objetivo: o colégio. Todas as manhãs lá estava eu, no mesmo tédio.

Não demorou muito e ele subiu no ônibus. Seus cabelos coloridos em um tom laranja e seus olhos cativantes pararam na minha imagem. Tirei os fones do ouvido e esperei ele chegar até mim. Kurosaki Ichigo era meu melhor amigo e eu adorava tudo nele.

_-Rukia, você saiu cedo da festa ontem. Quando eu fui te procurar todos falaram que você havia saído à um bom tempo._ - Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e aquele banco de ônibus de repente ficou tão bonito. Perfume Paco Rabanne, Blusa verde pólo e uma calça Jeans folgada. Ah! A cor preferida dele é verde e eu sou uma das poucas pessoas que sabe disso.

_-É verdade, a Orihime precisou do meu ombro pra chorar depois de uma briguinha com o Uryuu. _- Ele estava sorrindo pra mim, mas não era um sorriso que qualquer homem consegue esboçar. Só ele têm aquele sorriso buliçoso e de lado, quase imperceptível à olhos distraídos, mas eu sempre percebia.

Lá estava ele, conversando comigo. Eu ria e dava respostas monossílabas. Aquelas expressões que falamos apenas para dar a entender que falamos algo. Ele falava da sua noite, do que aconteceu depois que eu sai da tal festa e de nada interessava. Ele falava coisas inúteis, mas pra mim eram valiosas informações que só eu sabia. Posso parecer idiota ou até mesmo apaixonada, mas se ele me perguntasse se o amo eu mentiria.

-_Depois que eu sai pra te procurar acabei encontrando a Rangiku, lembra dela?_ - Ele me perguntou. Demorei um pouco pra responder já que, enquanto ele contava sobre sua noite eu contava as cores dos seus olhos.

_-Sim, sua ex-namorada né?_ - Não tinha ciúmes dele tê-la encontrado, ele sempre falou que não amava ninguém. Doía um pouco saber disso, já que ninguém é pessoa alguma, consequentemente ele não me amava.

_-É. Ela mesmo. Veio falando que queria voltar comigo, mas não rola mais. Você sabe, eu não gostava dela. Tentar de novo só me atrasaria._ - Ele suspirou e inclinou-se pra trás, passando a mão nos fios alaranjados, baguçando-os ainda mais. _- É duro não amar ninguém._ - E novamente ele me feria, mas eu ria. Eu ria torcendo pra aquilo não fosse verdade.

-_Pára de ser mitido moranguinho, nem tudo gira ao seu redor sabia?_ - Eu fingia muito bem. Escondia e por isso eu sabia que ele nunca chegaria em mim e perguntaria se eu o amava, e mesmo que isso acontecesse eu mentiria.

-_E você não é nem um pouco cheia de si._ - Ele era irônico e isso me incomodava. Adorava uma discussão e eu amava discutir com ele. Assim ele não percebia que na verdade eu queria que ele fosse meu, mas se ele me perguntasse se eu o amava eu mentiria.

Eu ria de tudo que ele falava. Discutia quando ele merecia e às vezes até rolava uma agressão física da minha parte, claro. Ele era um cavalheiro e nunca faria nada pra me machucar e isso era apaixonante. Ele tinha duas irmãs lindas e que eram parecidas com ele. Ele herdou os olhos do pai e sua mãe não conheci.

Estudávamos na mesma sala e isso era pertubador. Atenção não era comigo e eu sempre o olhava. Quando ele ameaçava virar-se eu me voltava para o quadro com medo que ele me decifrasse. Ele levantou e saiu da sala. Seu andar era fascinante e eu já havia decorado-o à muito tempo.

Ele não era o tipo de pessoa sencível, e se era nunca o vira chorar. Ele nunca deixava suas emoções escaparem e eu era um pouco parecida com ele nesse quesito. Ele não deixava ninguém saber suas fraquesas e eu não deixava ninguém saber que eu queria que ele fosse meu.

Ele entra na sala novamente e pára na minha frente. Perco o fôlego por um momento e retorno à mim. Ah! Se ele soubesse que perco o chão quando ele me olha ou se soubesse que eu o amo, não importava nada pois eu apenas mentiria.

_-Vamos Rukia, terminou a aula._ - Ele guardava meus materiais e eu permanecia parada. Me levantei e depois caminhamos juntos para fora. Ele carregava minha mochila e começava novamente com um diálogo inútil e sem sentido.

Ele sabe tocar violão e bateria. Gosta de rock e eletrônica. Sim, eu sei tudo sobre ele. Ele é inteligente e consegue enxergar tudo à sua volta. Parece que ele sente ou têm o dom de decifrar as pessoas, porém eu sou assim também e deixo ele ver apenas o que quero que ele veja. Com isso ele visualiza tudo, menos o meu coração que na verdade é dele.

E se ele me perguntasse se eu o amo, eu mentiria !

* * *

**N.A.:** Bem, essa é uma One que surgiu a partir de uma música que eu vi da Taylor que eu achei a kra da Rukia o__o' Resolvi fazer essa fic em cima da música, se vcs virem a tradução da música verão que eu apenas tranformei a música em fic, nada de extraordinário, mas eu confesso que amei fazer essa songfic *--*'

_Enjoy, GO \õ'_


End file.
